


Monster Mash

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's Fic Requests [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, trans girl huey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: The Dorkules family gets ready for trick-or-treating.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vibrant_Orchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_Orchid/gifts).

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> This fic is a gift for the wonderful Vibrant_Orchid as a part of our Discord Server's Secret Spooky exchange! Hope you like it! This is my first (kinda) Dorkules fic and I'm glad it could be for a really good friend :3c
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!

“BOO!”

“Hello Dewford!"

The middle triplet slumps in exasperation, crossing his arms over his chest from where he sits in the kitchen cabinet. The white sheet over his head, his groundbreaking idea of a ghost costume, does nothing to scare the Greek.

“I was hiding in there for the past hour and all I get is a ‘Hello Dewford’?!” he huffs, frowning as Storkules picks him up and out of the cabinet with one hand, setting him down on the counter and patting the top of his head.

“My apologies, young Dewford! Here, let me try again,” he clears his throat then gasps in mock fright, hiding his face behind his hands, “Ahhhh! Oh I have been _ most _frightened by this cabinet child! Beloved Donald! I believe I am having a heart attack!”

Dewey snickers at the stork’s horrible acting and Donald peeks into the kitchen with a quick, “Dewey, don’t kill my boyfriend, please.” before ducking out, too busy helping his brother and sister out with their costumes.

Storkules’ heart raced at the casual reminder of his relationship with the man he had been pining for for many years now, smiling wide as he scoops Dewey up into his arms and carries him into the living room. It’s a flurry of activity there, Donald running between Louie and Holly, checking their costumes to make sure they’re perfect. It’s never a dull day in Storkules’ and Donald’s apartment whenever the kids come to stay, and he takes in the scene with warmth building in his chest.

“Uncle Donald, it looks fine!” Holly sighs, a tired frown pulling at her beak as Donald readjusts her witch hat for the millionth time.

“I just want you all to look great, sweetheart.” Donald chuckles, pinching her cheek feathers until she slaps her hands at him to push him back. He then sets his sights on Louie, fixing his Devil’s horns so they sit right on his head.

“We’re gonna be late! Let’s go already!” Dewey whines in Storkules’ arms, and he holds him out and spins him around just to put a smile on his face. Donald comes over to take Dewey from his hands, pecking him on the forehead as he sets the sheet over him just right.

“Next Halloween, can we try not to come up with a hundred costume ideas and just pick one so you don’t have to settle for sheet ghost for the third year in a row?” Donald says, and Dewey pouts beneath his costume.

“I’m sorry my mind is so creative and amazing?” he sniffs, turning his head up, and Donald turns to give Storkules an unimpressed look until he seems to realize something.

“Stork, Honey, where’s your costume?” his beloved asks, and the stork looks down at himself in confusion.

“Why I thought I’d go as myself! The legendary hero of Ithaquack!” he crows, striking a triumphant pose and flexing his arms, the kids applauding his quick show.

Donald gives him a fond smile and he melts under that loving gaze, unable to keep himself from scooping the small duck up into his arms, kissing the side of his face not covered in makeup (he was going as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, one half of him Doctor and the other half madman) and he squirms in his hold, laughing as he tries to get away. He relents eventually, planting one last kiss on his cheek before putting him down.

“You guys are gross… we’ll be in our room…” Louie fakes a gag, siblings following after him as he retreats from their embarrassing display. Donald shakes his head as they go, turning back to Storkules and giving him a once over.

“I think I’ve got an idea for a costume, wait right there.” Donald rushes to their bedroom, returning with a roll of bandages, “You could be a mummy!” 

“Beloved Donald! Thou art truly a genius!” he cheers, his boyfriend tugging him down by the arm to sit so he could reach him better. Donald reaches for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up, and Storkules flushes, grabbing his wrist.

“Donald! The children are here!” Storkules stage whispers, scandalized, and Donald rolls his eyes.

“It’s for the costume, ya big palooka,” he explains, and Storkules lets go of his wrist, nodding in understanding as he pulls his shirt the rest of the way off. “Maybe later since the kids _are_ going to Scrooge’s afterwards…” Donald hums, a wry smile on his beak, Storkules’ eyes widening in surprise when the duck leans forward for a chaste kiss.

“Hmm, I look forward to it,” he chuckles when they separate, watching Donald blush as he walks around him, winding bandages around his bare chest. After a couple of minutes of making sure the mummy wrappings look perfect, Donald stands back and admires his work, nodding.

“There! You look great!” he smiles, stepping between his legs to get another kiss. Storkules sighs happily, hands on Donald’s hips just to feel he’s real, a part of him still in disbelief that his beloved finally came around to his advances. The arms wrapped around his neck and the hands in his hair assure him that this isn’t all an elaborate dream on his part, and his chest aches, full of love. They pull away, both a bit breathless, Storkules’ lopsided smile making Donald giggle.

“Oh how I love you, my most cherished Donald,” Storkules sighs, Donald’s feathers burning bright red, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through blonde locks.

“I love you, too, Storkules.” the sailor smiles, cupping his cheek and bumping their beaks together. It’s times like these that make him wish he hadn’t been so hesitant to give in to the other man’s affection, and also make him regret the callous way he used to act with him. He’s been nothing but a perfect boyfriend since they’ve started dating almost a year ago, their anniversary fast approaching. He was also great with the kids, they all loved him to death, and he loved them all in turn, never once tiring of their antics and taking on the fatherly role remarkably well.

“Shall we get ready to go?” the demigod asks, standing up with Donald still in his arms, squeezing him a warm embrace before putting him back on his feet.

“Mhm, come on kids! We’re leaving!” Donald calls as Storkules intertwines their fingers, and the kids come running out of their room, candy bags at the ready and costumes already in need of readjustment. It takes a few more minutes of fussing over everyone before they get out the door, and as they drive to Violet and Lena’s house for trick-or-treating they all sing ‘Monster Mash’ on repeat, happy smiles stuck on both Donald and Storkules faces (even when the kids start complaining their Uncle’s singing is making them go deaf.)


End file.
